deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Pollos Hermanos
Los Pollos Hermanos is a fast food restaurant based in Albuquerque serving fried chicken and Mexican cuisine, with locations around the southwestern United States. The restaurant is also a front for Gustavo Fring's drug empire. Fring's drug empire reached its height after taking on Walter White as an employee, who proved himself capable of producing remarkably pure crystal meth, known as "blue sky" for its blue color. Shortly after taking on White, however, he started to seek a replacement, planning to eliminate Walter and replace him Gale Boetticher. Fring's plans are delayed when Walter's partner, Jesse Pinkman shoots and kills Boetticher. Fring later attempts a similar plot, planning to replace White with Pinkman. At the same time, Gus enters a conflict with a Mexican drug cartel led by Don Eladio, the same man who murdered his close friend, Max, twenty-five years ago. Fring flies to Mexico, ostensibly to make peace with Eladio, only to poison him, finally avenging Max after 25 years. Shortly after Gus returns from Mexico, Walter White orchestrates a plan with Hector "Tio" Salamanca to assassinate Gus using a bomb. Hector lures Gus into his nursing home by pretending to inform the DEA. Gus responds to this by personally, entering Hector's room, planning to poison him, however, Hector detonates the bomb, killing Gus by blowing off half of his face. After Fring's death, his drug empire collapses and the owner of Los Pollos Hermanos, Madrigal Electromotive, a German conglomerate, closes all franchises. Battle vs. Colombian Scorpions (by Deathblade 100) Los Pollos Hermanos: Colombian Scorpions: Six members of Gustavo Fring's drug organisation close one of their shops. As they talk, two cars pull up outside the shop. Six members of the Colombian Scorpions step out. The two groups eye each other before one of the Colombians fires his Heckler & Koch G3A3, breaking a window and hitting a Los Pollos worker. The Los Pollos Hermanos group return fire with their AK-47s, wounding one of the Colombians and killing another. The Colombian's leader fires his Steyr AUG, fatally wounding one of the Los Pollos fighters before hearing one of his men yell out and drop. One of the Colombians fires his G3A3 until he's forced to reload. As the Colombian reloads, the Los Pollos leader swaps his AK-47 for a scoped M4A1 and shoots the Colombian in the head. The Colombians return fire, killing the man next to the Los Pollos leader. The remaining Los Pollos members withdraw further into the shop, with the Colombians following in pursuit. The Colombian leader draws his Uzi and fires missing a Los Pollos fighter. The Los Pollos soldier fires his M4A1 and kills one of the Colombians. The Colombians return fire, killing him. The Colombians walk further into the shop. One of the Los Pollos fighters fires his MP5 just as one of the Colombians fires his Uzi. The Los Pollos fighter drops from the gunfire shortly before the Colombian is shot by the Los Pollos leader. The two leaders raise their sub-machine guns and fire at each other. They wound each other and the Colombian continues to fire his Uzi until empty. As he reloads, the Los Pollos leader raises his MP5 and fires it into the Colombians back repeatedly, killing the Colombian leader. The Los Pollos leader raises his fist in the air and smiles in victory. Winner: Los Pollos Hermanos Expert's Opinion The reason why Los Pollos Hermanos won was; they had more training, were more experienced and had a majority of the X-factors. If you feel like this battle was unfair, leave a message on my talk page here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Mexican Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Gang Category:Covert Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors